crappypasta
by sushigirl67
Summary: is NOT about Amnesia. it is creepypasta. alex was visited by jeff the killer when she was younger. he took her partially into the woods and was ready to kill her but just didnt have the heart. her eyes stared into his soul. 10 years later, alex meets creepypastas again, but some have changed. some are perverts! Rated T for perverted things and cussing.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Jeff

_I swiftly creep through the night. It was my turn to kill and I was going to pick a house at _

_random. I look around and spot a house. "Doesn't look that out of the ordinary." I whisper. I _

_walk to the window and slowly slide it open. I slip inside and walk up to the bed. I pulled out my _

_knife. It gleamed in the moonlight. I raised it high. The victim shifted and rolled over, facing me._

_She had short brown hair about my length. She had pale skin. Her eyes fluttered open and she_

_looked up at me. She stared in horror. She looked about six or seven. She looked up at me, _

_curiosity in her eyes. I just stared back, the knife still raised. She quickly sat up making me jolt. _

_She stayed in that position by then. Her eyes fixated on my smile. _

_I look from side to side as I stood through this awkward moment. I walked up to her and picked_

_her up. She wrapped he arms around my neck and her legs around my waist. I turned and_

_walked out onto the roof. She kept her eyes absorbed into mine, but I kept my stare somewhere_

_else. She reached up and uneasily touched my smile. Her fingers glided over the cuts. I jumped _

_down the roof and sprinted to the forest. The light in her room flickered on. I could hear crying _

_from inside. "Mommy?" she whispered. She looked back. I kept running. After I ran about a mile,_

_I sat her down under a tree. Her feet crunched under the snow. I pulled out my knife and _

_squeezed it. I crouched down and held the knife to her heart. She just stared, her eyes stuck on _

_mine. _

_She shivered. "I-I'm cold." She whined. I stared at her bleakly. She stared back. "What's wrong, _

_smiles?" she asks oddly. My heart shatters. Had I ever felt this bad before? Maybe it's because _

_I've never killed a kid. I slowly slipped the knife back in my hoody pocket. "Nothing." I whisper_

_blankly. She looks up at me in concern. I look away. "What are you?" she asks poking me in the_

_ribs. I jerk. "A Creepypasta." I say pushing her hand away. "Do you age?" She asks, walking_

_around me. "Not after the age of 16." I say aggravated at her constant questions. "Are there _

_more?" She asks. "Ooooo, yes." I grumble. She looks at her feet. "Sorry…" she mumbles. I look_

_back at her, seeing as she is sad; I lean down and __**uncomfortably**__ pat her head. She looks up _

_and smiles. I hear police sirens just outside the forest. My heart speeds up. "It's the normal." I _

_whisper. "The normal?" she asks. "I gotta go!" I turn leaving her to the normal and run into the _

_darkness. She doesn't scream, call out, she doesn't run, cry, she just stands there not caring. _

_Why would she? _

**10 years later.**

**Alex**

I kick the blankets off and yawn. I step out of bed and stretch. I went to bed at

like 1:00. Maybe a shower would make me feel better. I grab a pair of black

jeggings, a white shirt, and a towel. I step into the bathroom and shut the door

behind me.

**Ben**

"It's my turn to kill, right?" I ask curiously. "Yes, Ben!" Jeff shouts. "We've

been over this like ten times." Jeff growls. "Sorry. I'm just so excited!" I

squeal. "Why? You go every week." Jeff mumbles. "Each times a blast." I

wink. Jeff looks away agitated. "Well, I'm heading out!" Ben runs out of the

house.

**Alex**

I turn on the hot water. I stick my under it and scream. "Sweet baby Jesus, that's

hot!"I turn it down a bit and pull the knob, turning on the shower head. I strip

(XD) out of my clothes and slip in. I drench my body and sigh. My shower wall had

a big, square, opaque board on it, stretching from my ankles to my shoulders for

privacy. It was built in but whatever. I pulled my hair back and soaked it. I heard a

thud from somewhere in the house. I paused, pushing it to the side and declaring

that I was hearing things. "Ahhhh~" it was nice taking a shower after a long night.

I had worked over time to feed myself. My brother lived and few hours away

from me and well my parents, they were gone. I felt my chest ache. I missed them

so much. Hot tears begin to fall down my cheeks and mix with the steaming

water.

**Ben**

*thud* "Ow!" I rubbed the back of my head. I fell through the front door. "How is

That even possible!" I yell. I hear water running. I smirk and follow the sound of it.

It leads me to a door. I grin. By the looks of it, a girl lived here. There was a girl's

jacket and shoes by the front door. I gripped the door knob and was ready to

open it when suddenly I heard a small whimper. I listened closely. "M-Mom…D-

Daaad…*cry* ….hnnn! Please come back. *sobs*" I cracked the door and looked

in. the girl was about 16 and was crying into her hands. I could tell she was trying

to be quiet but it didn't work. She fell to her knees and cried loudly. I just stared

heartbroken. I didn't know what to do. I just stood there watching her suffer. Why

did I watch her suffer?! Unlike a real friend would do, I walked back and shut the

door, quietly, leaving her to cry, like the bitch I am. I walked home silently that

night. When I walked into the door of our mansion, everyone looked at me as I

slouched when I walked. "Um…so, how was the kill?" EJ asked. I just looked over

at him feeling my eyes leak. "I'm a sick bastard!" I cried and ran to my room. They

all looked at each other surprised. I sat on my bed and looked up at the ceiling.

What is wrong with me? I rolled over on my side and stared at the wall. Was I

supposed to help? Was I supposed to do something? ...Why?

**Alex**

After I got out of the shower, I dried off, got dressed, and started making dinner.

"No more crying!" I told myself as I mixed the Mac 'N' Cheese furiously. "Big

Bird!" I yelled at my TV as I looked over to find none other than Sesame Street on.

"Big Bird better be on this time or I swear." I clanged the spoon on the pot,

bringing it to the couch with me. I was such a weird child. I turned the channel when some fake ass rat came on. "The nerve of some people." I flipped through

the channels. Something caught my. It was the news. They were talking about

some kind of killings on my street. They showed just a glimpse of the murderer.

Dark eyes, a forever smile. Why did I care when I saw him? I turned it off, put my

dish in the sink, and headed upstairs.

"_What's wrong smiles?" "Creepypasta?" "Do creepypastas age?" I hear police_

_sirens. "I gotta go." _

I shake my head. What was that? It was like remembering a scene in a movie. I

lied down in bed and tried to relax, but knowing there was a murderer lurking

around your neighbor wasn't the most comfortable feeling. I kept feeling my eyes

glance over at the closet then at the window. Yea right, like someone's going to

come through there. I roll over and drift to sleep.

**So, yea. This is chapter one. Sorry it's kind of long! ^ review if you liked it. my inspiration is CapturingNecko22. Read her stories! And sorry if it was saddish. They wont all be sad. And I didn't want to make ben a perv because people might think I'm stealing their ideas but I just couldn't see ben not being a pervert. Hoped you enjoyed. At LEAST 2 or 3 reviews to continue. **


	2. Chapter 2

Leaving

I'm leaving. Well not exactly. I'm not leaving the network. I'm making a different profile. Its called crappypasta. Check it out please. :3


End file.
